knight_riderfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 101: Knight in Shining Armor
Synopsis Mike and K.I.T.T. are assigned to deliver a "package" - a man that has DNA with vital top secret code decryption. Mike is surprised, however, to discover that the "enemies" seem to know all about him. The problem is he can't remember the same past that they do. Summary Mike Traceur is undercover at a consulate to pick up a "package", which he assumes is a silver briefcase. However, he flirts too long with a beautiful woman, and the mission starts to unravel. Sarah, in a back room collecting data on a small disk, is discovered by armed men. To her surprise they are not interested in the data, which she has stored in her cleavage, but in Mike. The leader of the group threatens her with a syringe of an unknown green liquid. Mike loses contact with Sarah, and when he contacts KITT is reminded that he has a short time to get his package and leave. On his way to intercept the man with the briefcase he is pulled aside by two guards. Fighting them off, he returns to find the man and the briefcase gone. KITT alerts him to the danger that Sarah is facing, and he rushes to find her. After fighting his way through several more guards, picking a few locks, and turning the wrong direction, he finally breaks into the room where she is being held. The leader of the men throws the syringe at Mike's head, but he ducks, and then takes out the other guards in the room. To his surprise, the leader appears to know him. Sarah stands up and punches and kicks the leader out while he is distracted by Mike. She then kisses Mike soundly, and when he asks why tells him that it's because she just almost died. Meanwhile, KITT has been discovered. He converts to attack mode and uses his turbo-boost to escape, but he is being pursued. Using a new program, he converts to a pickup truck, and Mike and Sarah jump into the back. When he converts back to a car, they are inside. A heat-seeking missile is launched at KITT; KITT's temperature is neutral but the missile is after Mike. Unable to avoid the missile, KITT absorbs the impact and his exterior bursts into flame. The interior of the car heats up rapidly; if the fire is not extinguished it will kill Sarah and Mike. Back at headquarters, Alex Torres reminds Charles Graiman that they need the data, even if it does further endanger his daughter Sarah. While the data downloads, Billy Morgan concocts a plan to extinguish the fire by having KITT accelerate to the speed of 377 mph. Unfortunately, the plan fails. Charles Graiman orders KITT to enter the hangar "hot"; by removing the oxygen in the entry tunnel they extinguish the fire. KITT then enters the main headquarters, and medics restore Sarah and Mike to consciousness. While Charles ushers Sarah off for fresh clothes, Carrie Ruvai informs Mike that he failed in his mission, and they will head back out to collect the package as soon as KITT is restored. He expresses anger that the men knew who he was and were waiting for them. Carrie informs Alex that they have a problem with Mike and starts to read his classified military record. Mike interrupts Sarah in a sleeping pod and admits that he doesn't remember everything that happened to him in Iraq, and he is scared both by what he did and what he can do. Carrie accompanies Mike in Knight Industries Cargo Plane which drops KITT off near Washington DC. On the road, Mike talks to KITT about how he doesn't like to be a target. KITT insists that there is no sign of a leak, but points out that both Carrie and Alex, as FBI agents, could know something. They track the package to a bridge; it turns out to be a man who has developed the best cipher in the world and then encoded the key in his own DNA. Before Mike can get him back to KITT, a woman in a convertible drives up. She claims to know Mike and has the same military tattoo as him. She holds him at gunpoint and drives off with the package. While in pursuit, Mike and KITT try to identify the woman. KITT finds footage of her with Mike at a cafe in Beirut. Mike does not remember ever going to Beirut. Confused, he asks Sarah if he gave her a reason why he stopped calling her after he went to Iraq. A startled Sarah says he called her from a classified location and asked her to marry him. She said yes. Then he disappeared for 3 years. The call was the same day as the footage of Mike with the strange woman in Beirut. The package tells the mysterious woman that it's his DNA that matters, but he's shaved every hair on his body, so she won't be able to get it. She promptly cuts off his thumb and throws him out of the car. Mike recovers him and sets off after the thumb. They track the woman to a subway station in DC, and drive on the tracks to reach her in time. She attempts to pass the thumb to an associate, but is interrupted by Mike's arrival. Mike catches up with her and takes the thumb. She realizes that he really doesn't remember anything about her or Beirut and wonders what they did to him. He asks who "they" are, but at that moment is shot by Carrie. The woman escapes. Back in the cargo plane, Carrie explains that she solved a problem with people hunting specifically for Mike. Mike Traceur is now officially dead. She gives the angry Mike a classified file and says that even that has holes in it. After a conversation with KITT, who points out that it is safer for Sarah this way, Mike realizes that he has no choice. He finds Carrie, Zoe, and Billy playing basketball. Carrie points out that he'll need a new name, and he suggests Michael Long, because it was his father's original name. Zoe and Billy say that's a pornstar name. Mike finds Sarah in the sleeping pod. He tells her that he doesn't remember a lot about Iraq, but he never wanted to hurt her. He invites her for a beer and she demurs, saying they've already gone down that road. At the doorway he turns and suggests they start fresh. He introduces himself as Michael Knight, and when she asks him his sign says that he's still figuring it out. They walk off together. KITT is being worked on in the bay, but he's also watching and listening. He watches a conversation in which Charles Graiman says that Mike is starting to remember, and when he remembers everything he'll come after Alex. Alex smiles and says they'll have to make sure he doesn't. KITT scans the classified file that Mike left on his seat. Then he watches Mike and Sarah walking off together. 101 Guest Cast Starring *Paula Garces *Mark Adair-Rios *Yorgo Constantine Also Starring *Marinda Kaha as "Smokin' Hot Beauty" *Peter Weireter as Consulate Guard #1 *Allan Graf as Euro Trash #1 *Doug Scott Kramer as Consulate Guard #2 *Fitzgerald Hollywood as Consulate Guard #3 *Travis Weaver as Consulate Guard #4 Music The song heard over the closing scene is "I Don't Think So" by Priscilla Ahn. Trivia The footage where "Michael" and the mysterious woman was found in Beirut, may be the woman with possibily the second Garthe Knight. Screenshots Image:KnightShiningArmor1.jpg|Sarah Graiman Image:KnightShiningArmor2.jpg|Sarah Graiman Image:KnightShiningArmor3.jpg|Mike Traceur Image:KnightShiningArmor4.jpg|Mike Traceur Image:KnightShiningArmor5.jpg|Sarah Graiman and Charles Graiman Image:KnightShiningArmor7.jpg|Sarah Graiman and Charles Graiman Image:KnightShiningArmor6.jpg|Carrie Ruvai Image:KnightShiningArmor8.jpg|Mike Traceur Image:KnightShiningArmor9.jpg|Mike Traceur Image:KnightShiningArmor10.jpg|Zoe Chae and Billy Morgan External Links *Trailer (Courtesy of Knight Rider Online) 101